Son of Man
by tocourtdisaster
Summary: Zekk has a strange experience while on Borgo Prime. Set during "Diversity Alliance." Please R & R and be brutally honest with me.


Title: Son of Man  
By Leah Beth Sinn  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Set during "Diversity Alliance." Zekk hears a song while looking for work on Borgo Prime.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or the characters, they belong to Mr. George Lucas. I don't own the song "Son of Man" either. It's owned by Walt Disney Music Company. I wrote this strictly for my enjoyment and yours.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first SW fic, so I don't know how good it is. I do hope that you enjoy it, though. And please, be a good little boy or girl and review this. I'd really like to know what you think of my work. Thank you. P.S.-I know that Phil Collins sing the song, but for my purposes, I'm having a girl sing it.  
  
******  
  
Zekk had been just wandering the asteroid colony of Borgo Prime when he had felt drawn to a certain cantina. He had though that maybe this was where he was going to get his first commission. He walked in and sat down at a table in a dark corner. After he had ordered, he just sat there, certain that he would be sought out if someone needed a good bounty hunter.  
  
His meal arrived right as the music started. Zekk looked up to the stage and saw a beautiful girl walk onto the stage. She had long, red hair that fell over her shoulders and was wearing a white tank top and black trousers. She looked to be about Zekk's age and in some way, reminded him of Jaina. Maybe it was the aura of self-confidence he sensed around her. When she started to sing, Zekk was enveloped by her beautiful voice.  
  
Oh the power to be strong  
And the wisdom to be wise  
All these things will come to you in time  
On this journey that you're making   
There'll be answers that you seek  
And it's you who'll climb the mountain  
It's you who'll reach the peak  
  
Zekk was startled by the words that she sang. They seemed to describe his life at the present so perfectly. He wondered if the songwriter was perhaps Force-sensitive and had written this song because he had known of Zekk's plight. Zekk totally forgot about his meal as he listened to the rest of the song.  
  
Son of man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of man, a man in time you'll be  
  
Though there's no one thee to guide you  
No one to take you're hand  
But with faith and understanding  
You will journey from boy to man  
  
Zekk was really getting spooked by the song now. Every line, every word was like it was meant just for him and no one else. He was really starting to think that whoever had written this song had known all about Zekk and his mission to redeem himself. It was almost like one of his friends had written it, telling him that he would succeed in his mission.  
  
Son of man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of man, and man in time you'll be  
  
In learning you will teach   
And in teaching you will learn  
You'll find yourself beside the one's you love  
Oh, and all the things you dreamed of  
The visions that you saw  
Well, the time is drawing near now  
It's yours to c laim it all  
  
Zekk was totally captivated by the young woman on the stage and her song. He could almost hear Jaina saying those things to him; could almost see Jaina up there, singing only to him, even though the girl on stage didn't look a thing like her. It was almost like Zekk knew the girl up there and she knew him. The girl looked directly at Zekk and locked eyes with him, like she really was singing to him.  
  
Son of man, look to the sky  
Lift your spirit, set it free  
Some day you'll walk tall with pride  
Son of man, a man in time you'll be  
  
Son of man  
Son of man's a man for all to see  
  
As the song ended, Zekk dropped some credit chips onto the table. He walked around to the back of the stage to see if he could talk with the girl. When he got there, no one was back there. The band had stayed on stage, but Zekk had seen the girl go back there. It seemed like she had just disappeared. When Zekk asked one of the band members about it, the man laughed and said, "What girl ? We don't have singers in this band. Kid, you musta been imagining things."  
  
Perplexed, Zekk left the cantina to go wander around the asteroid some more, to look for commission. Better just to forget about it, he thought, than to worry about it.  
  
******  
  
24 years later  
  
Zekk watched his niece on stage. She was singing tonight, but had refused to tell anyone what the song was. Zekk looked around the room while waiting for Taya to step out on the stage. On his left was his wife, Jaina, and on his right were their children, Dylan and Tyler. On the other side of Jaina was her Jacen and Tenel Ka. Their other child, Joshua, was next to Tenel. After that came Anakin, Tahiri, their kids, Meagan, Anna, and Bryan, Han and Leia, Luke and Mara, and Jaina's cousin Kaelyn and her daughter Kera.  
  
The music started and Zekk looked up to the stage. Taya stepped out onto the stage. Her long red hair was down and flowed over her shoulders. She was wearing a white tank top and black trousers. An aura of self-confidence surrounded her.   
  
Zekk had to force himself no to gasp as Taya started to sing. She looked and sounded exactly like the girl that her had heard 24 years ago on Borgo Prime. 'Maybe,' he thought, 'when I heard her all those years ago, I was really seeing the future. This is really weird. I'd better not tell anyone though. They might freak out some. It's better that they no know.'  
  
When Taya had finished her song, she was given a standing ovation by everyone in the auditorium. She stepped off of the stage and came around to the audience seating. Everyone in her family, immediate and extended, congratulated her on her singing debut. She gave Zekk a knowing look, like she knew exactly what he was thinking, like she knew about his experience all those years before she was born.   
  
End 1/1  
  
Author's notes: I know this probably wasn't the best story ever, but I still want your feedback. Please no profanity please. Oh, and only constructive criticism please. I don't want to hear stuff like "You suck and your story sucked". That's not really nice and I'd like you to be nice. Thank you.  



End file.
